


what it takes to defeat a genius

by asakuraa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, im so sorry this is my first edeleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa/pseuds/asakuraa
Summary: There's only one genius left standing on the battlefield.





	what it takes to defeat a genius

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot at edeleth! i adore these two so much and i was hit with alot of feelings for them tonight so here we go!  
have a wonderful day!

The word genius is tossed around and used lightly.

It’s generally used for compliments. Never has anyone heard of using the word genius as an insult.

Nobody really knows what a true genius is. They assume that it’s an individual who is smart. Someone who is well-versed in many subjects. Someone who can think of a plan and put into action. That’s the initial impression of a genius.

Edelgard, in her own right, is a genius.

An individual who is smart? Check.

Well-versed in many subjects? Double-check.

Can think of a plan and put it into action? Triple-check.

Though people call her a genius, she doesn’t boast about it. She’s humble, like a princess should be. She responds to their praise, smiling, thanking them, and giving them compliments as well.

Though she is called a genius, she never felt like one. Of course, Edelgard is aware of her intelligence and uses it accordingly, but she truly believes that there is no such thing as a true genius.

Until she laid eyes on her.

A well-built yet slim figure a bit taller than her. A stoic and calm expression worn on her face no matter the situation. Tactics on the battlefield that even Edelgard has never seen before.

That’s the first time she thought, _ “Ah...this person might be a genius.” _

Said genius, or Byleth, became her new professor at the academy. Edelgard was a bit surprised when she heard that she decided to teach the Black Eagles. She was surprised but satisfied.

Being the house leader means having many chances to talk with the professor. Besides talking about battlefield strategies and war, she found herself talking to her about trivial things. Things like their favorite types of tea or hobbies. Edelgard found herself to be more open with the professor. She told her things that even Hubert doesn’t know.

“You’re quite the genius, Edelgard. I’m looking forward to see what type of strategy you come up with next.” Byleth told her as they were discussing strategies.

Though she’s been called a genius many times, this time felt a bit different. It didn’t feel stifling like how it feels normally. It felt...pleasing.

Byleth’s words felt believable and Edelgard believed them.

“Thank you, Professor. You’re quite the genius also.” Edelgard replied.

Edelgard remembers that day. She remembers that day very well. She remembers the small smile that appeared on the professor’s lips after she complimented her. She remembers that day all too well.

* * *

The cold concrete floor presses upon her knee. Her only support is the axe she wields and she’s barely keeping conscious. Her wounds are deep, both physically and emotionally.

“Edelgard…”

A familiar voice catches her attention and she raises her head. Before her is Byleth, wearing an expression that she has never seen before.

The expression of pain.

Regret.

Remorse.

So many expressions but most of all, guilt.

Seeing this expression makes Edelgard realize one last thing.

Though she is a genius, she is human first.

A human that feels emotions and pain just like her.

Byleth holds her blade in her hand. She can see that her hands tremble around the hilt, deciding whether to strike or not.

Edelgard opens her mouth and speaks soul-crushing words.

“I wanted to walk with you.”

Her voice is low yet it can be heard clearly. She attempts to smile but fails due to welling tears in her eyes. She sees Byleth’s hands tighten even further and tears well up in her eyes as well.

She closes her eyes and takes her last breath.

Then she feels pain.

Though she feels pain, she does not scream.

The pain begins at her chest and spreads through her body. She falls to her side, hitting the cold concrete. She hears rushed steps come towards her and feels something take her hand. Edelgard opens her eyes slightly and sees Byleth, face full of tears.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, gripping Edelgard’s hand tightly. “I-I’m so sorry.”

_ “Don’t cry for me.” _She wants to say.

_ “Don’t feel sorry for me.” _She wants to tell her.

_ “Don’t worry about me.” _She wants to scream.

“It can’t be helped.” is what she says with the remaining strength she has left.

With those final words, Byleth feels Edelgard’s hand go limp and releases it, letting it hit the ground. Though she can’t hear no more, Byleth cries loudly. Her strained screams echo throughout the area and her tears fall onto the floor, creating marks into the concrete.

And with that, there leaves only one genius left on the battlefield.


End file.
